


somewhere a coffin is hastily nailed

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dubious Consent, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: a wilde week day 6betrayal |loyalty|bloodtitle from "autumn song" by charles baudelaire - thank you to stanley for sending me this <3i didn't post it in time but this is still day 6 because i say so
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	somewhere a coffin is hastily nailed

**Author's Note:**

> a wilde week day 6
> 
> betrayal | _loyalty_ | _blood_
> 
> title from "autumn song" by charles baudelaire - thank you to stanley for sending me this <3
> 
> i didn't post it in time but this is still day 6 because i say so

Wilde presses his lips to Cel's pulse point. He hears their breath catch as he does so, and he smiles against their skin. "Now, Cel, I have shown a massive amount of restraint in our past... interactions. You know this," he says. 

Cel nods.

"If I- if you _let_ _me_ do this, the moment my fangs break your skin, it's over. There's nothing you can do to stop me, and there's no way I'll be stopping myself. I'll ask you one final time. _Do you want this_?"

He can feel their pulse jump against his lips. Cel is quiet for an almost-too-long moment before opening their mouth and letting out one word. 

" _Yes._ "

It’s exactly what he needed to hear, and Wilde bites down. He feels the give of Cel’s throat as he pierces the skin, groans at the first rush of their blood into his mouth, warm and so entirely _Cel_ that it nearly knocks him off his feet. Cel jerks, grasping desperately at Wilde's sleeve as he holds them in place by their hair. Their breath comes in gasps that gradually become moans and whimpers as he laves his tongue over their throat. He places one last, soft kiss to their jaw before sealing his mouth around the wound and sucking.

Wilde knows the exact moment Cel's pleasure turns to pure fear, the spike in the flavor of their blood on his tongue is exquisite and he pulls deeper, knows he's close to draining them completely. He can feel the desperation in their cries, chuckles at their futile attempts to shove him back. 

"Mr. Wilde-" Cel rasps out, blunt nails digging into the fabric on his arms. " _Stop_ \- I'm- _Oscar_ -" is the last thing they say before they go limp in his arms.

Wilde pulls back and swipes his tongue over the two identical wounds on Cel's neck. He picks their limp form up in his arms and lays them gently on the nearby couch. He grabs the dagger sitting on the table and runs it across his wrist with grace, opening Cel's mouth and pressing the fresh wound against their tongue. And then he waits.

It takes time, Wilde knows this. Time, and unwavering loyalty, unconditional trust from both parties. He's done this plenty of times before with no issue, and yet- he's worried. Growing impatient. He continues to hold his wrist against Cel's mouth, waiting for something, _anything_ -

Cel's mouth moves. Their tongue, specifically, flicks against his wrist before he feels their mouth close around it. He nearly cries with relief as he feels them suckle gently on his skin. 

"Welcome back."


End file.
